Dile al Sol
by Nataliaah
Summary: HHr.-Basada en la canción Dile al Sol de la Oreja de Van Gogh, nos muestra lo que sucede después de la muerte de la persona a que Hermione ha amado. Escrito hace un buen tiempo, este fue mi primer fic. Porfavor diganme lo que opinan.


****

Hola, esto es una pequeña historia que se me ocurrió hace poco. Está basada en la canción "Dile al Sol" de La Oreja de Van Gogh.

En una pequeña casa al norte de Inglaterra vivía una joven mujer, su nombre era Hermione Granger, junto con su pequeña niña llamada Alicia, aunque para su tristeza no vivían con el padre de esta niña.

(Alicia pone un disco en el estéreo y comienza a tocar la canción)

A.- Mamá, nunca me has contado que pasó con papá, ¿Cómo murió? ¿Por qué murió?

Hermione, muy seria, le contestó

Hr.- Murió como un héroe.

-------------------------------------------------Hubo una guerra en la antigüedad, -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------que se paró sobre mi dulce amor,----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------el tubo que ir al frente a luchar.-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Fue una lanza la que atravesó mil sentimientos y un corazón,------------------------------------------------------------------------------------el murió de fe, nunca regresó.----------------------------------------------------------

Hace algunos años, cuando estabamos en nuestro ultimo año escolar, un mago muy malo que se hacía llamar Lord Voldemort fue a la escuela donde estabamos, Hogwarts, buscando a tu padre. El, temiendo que algo nos pudiera pasar a mi, a los profesores y a los demás estudiantes, accedió a tener un duelo con ese hombre, y aunque logró matarlo, quedó muy herido y demasiado débil como para poder vivir, después de un rato, murió

A.- Oh, lo siento mami, quisiera que papá estuviera aquí con nosotras.

Hr.- Igual yo cielo

-------------------------------------------------Y vuelve a mí, y dame tu mano al andar---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Vuelve a mí y mira mis ojos llorar------------------------------------------------------------------------Dile al sol que haga volar tu calor hacia nuestro hogar para que vuelvas a mi---------------------------

Por más que se intentó que sobreviviera, no pudieron hacer nada, y al ver que no quedaba nada por hacer me entramos todos sus amigos para despedirnos de el, aunque yo fui la ultima en salir. Recuerdo bien ese momento, el me pidió que no importa lo que pasara, siguiera adelante, que cuidara bien de ambas. Luego, entre llanto y pidiéndole que no se fuera, recibí el ultimo beso de parte de el que tendría por el resto de mi vida, y después cerró sus hermosos ojos color esmeralda para jamás volverlos a abrir.

----------------------------------------------Ella no olvidará aquel frío adiós,---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------se heló su sangre y tembló su voz--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------mientras se alejaba su joven amor----------------------------------------------------------

Actualmente hay una estatua dorada en su honor justo al lado del árbol más grande y frondoso dentro de los terrenos de Hogwarts, y como ya sabes, hay una estatua de piedra en el ministerio de magia para recordarlo.

Ahora me disculparas cielo, pero creo que quisiera estar sola un rato, voy a Hogwarts, vamos con tu tío Ron (Así le llamaba) para que te quedes jugando un rato.

Cuando ya estaban ahí

Hr.- Gracias por aceptar cuidar de ella un rato

R.- No te preocupes. Te hizo la pregunta verdad?

Hr.- Si

R.- Bueno, aquí estaré por cualquier cosa que necesites

Hr.- Gracias, hasta luego

R.- Adiós

Cuando ya había llegado a Hogwarts

Hermione se sentó enfrente del árbol admirando la imagen del que fuera antiguamente su novio y casi su esposo, recordando todos esos momentos que pasó con el.

Hr.- ¿Por qué tenías que irte? ¿Por qué el destino es tan cruel? No tienes idea de cuanto te extraño, y además, debe ser difícil vivir sin ti para Alicia, es más ni te llegó a conocer. Esta bien, Ron hace un excelente trabajo, es como un padre para ella, pero no es lo mismo, al menos no para mí. ¿Por qué te fuiste? ¿Por qué?

--------Cuenta que todas las mañanas va a conversar con un viejo árbol gris a el le habla de su gran soledad-------

-------------------------------------------Y vuelve a mí, y dame tu mano al andar----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Vuelve a mí y mira mis ojos llorar------------------------------------------------------------------------------Dile al sol que haga volar tu calor hacia nuestro hogar para que vuelvas a mí--------------------------

---------------------------------------¿Dónde estás amor? ¿Dónde duermes hoy?---------------------------------------------------------------------------------Dame el beso aquel que me dijo adiós, me dijo adiós, adiós.----------------------------------------

De repente, misteriosamente, una sombra plateada con la imagen de un joven de unos 17 años con ojos esmeralda apareció detrás de ella.

H.- Aquí estoy, siempre he estado aquí. 

Hr.- Harry!!!

H.- Si, aquí estoy, ¿Por qué no cumpliste tu promesa?

Hr.- No he podido, ¿Cómo puedo seguir como si nada hubiera pasado si te amo tanto?

H.- Sigue adelante, no te pido que te olvides de mi, solo que no te lamentes tanto por lo que pasó hace 10 años. Tu misma lo has dicho, Ron hace un excelente trabajo en lugar de mi, y se que ambos se quieren mucho, ¿por qué no le das una oportunidad?

Hr.- Porque eres único y no quiero remplazarte.

H.- No lo tomes como un remplazo, sino como un avance. ¿Me lo prometes?

Hr.- Lo intentaré

H.- Adiós 'Mione, hasta siempre

Hr.- Adiós

Y con un ultimo y dulce beso se desvaneció en el aire, dejando en ella una memoria más, un pensamiento y consigo, un pequeño broche dorado.

-------------------------------------------vuelve a mí, y dame tu mano al andar-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Vuelve a mí y mira mis ojos llorar-----------------------------------------------------------------------------Dile al sol que haga volar tu calor hacia nuestro hogar para que vuelvas a mí---------------------------

Hr.- No te olvidaré, jamás, adiós mi corazón

--------------------------------------------Y vuelve a mí, y dame tu mano al andar----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Vuelve a mí y mira mis ojos llorar---------------------------------------------------------------------------Dile al sol que haga volar tu calor hacia nuestro hogar para que vuelvas a mí----------------------------

°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°°° ¿Qué tal? Espero que les haya gustado, y en caso de que alguien más haya hecho esta historia antes, discúlpenme. Por favor, no se les olvide dejar un mensaje o review.


End file.
